


【SD花流．旅途中系列之二】哈里路亚（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之二】哈里路亚（文：十甫）

因彩票抽奖而赢得日本-美国休士顿双人来回机票的樱木与流川，并不理会自己对美国休士顿了解有多少、自己的英文有多蹙脚，带着兴奋的心情浩浩荡荡出发到美国去。

休士顿贵为美国第四大城市，是美国南方最主要的国际贸易港口，也是国际知名的石化中心、宇航中心以及医疗中心。

然而，旅行前没做足功课的樱木与流川，对休士顿的赫赫盛名当然一无所知。两人在休士顿悠悠的转了两天，放眼望去尽是高楼大厦，一个重工业的城市，予人的感觉都是冷冰冰的，毫无暖气。虽说休士顿是个多元族裔融合的城市，不乏亚裔人士，然而语言不通，往往向人问路时形成各说各话的窘状，气闷之余，旅游的兴致也降低了。除此以外，两人因行程的诸多不顺而产生的磨擦越来越多，可说是无时无刻不起战火。

这一天，两人又为了下一个行程而起了争执，一个说要去六旗游乐场玩，一个说去美国国家太空总署所属之詹森太空中心参观。吵了一轮没结果，索性就坐在市内某公园的一张石椅上，各佔一头发呆。

突然，有人给他们一人一张派了传单，本在生闷气的樱木拿起一看，眼睛顿时发亮，忘记了与流川之前的不快，忙唤他，“狐狸～”

“一起去吧！”简短的回答，显示出他的让步，樱木不禁心花怒放，连忙拉起流川往巴士站走去。

折腾了好一阵子，才弄懂传单上的地方原来不在休士顿，而是德州的另一个城市──圣安东尼奥。从这里到哪儿，约有三小时车程。

樱木与流川对望了一眼，各自盘算了时间，不约而同地往他们住的酒店的方向走去。打算回去收拾行装，移师圣安东尼奥。

你道圣安东尼奥有什么吸引他们的地方？原来，那儿为了庆祝圣安东尼奥马刺队再次杀入NBA季后赛而举办美食节，只要一美元就可以随意享用美食，怎么不叫樱木食指大动？而流川会答应去圣安东尼奥，主要是马刺队的名气吸引了他。这支NBA劲旅，近十三年来有十二次杀入季后赛，具有问鼎总冠军的实力……或许到了圣安东尼奥，他就能亲眼见识到他们的实力了。

带着行李，依照着传单上的指示，搭上了通往圣安东尼奥的巴士。

巴士才开了几分钟，流川就已睡死了。由于之前与樱木吵了一顿，用脑过度，要补眠。樱木见他的头有一下没一下地敲着窗口，“哼”了一声，拉了他一把，让他的头靠在自己的肩上。也不晓得是不是流川的瞌睡虫往他的身上寄宿了，不一会儿，他也打着哈欠，与流川头扺头地睡着了。

正睡得矇矓间，突然一阵紧急刹车的“吱吱”声惊醒了樱木，巴士猛地停下来，樱木与流川不由自主地向前冲，肩膀撞上前座，撞得生疼。流川也因这一撞，醒了。只见他抚了抚右脸颊，瞪了樱木一眼，好像在怪他让自己撞上他似的。

“你这不知感激的臭狐狸，若不是本天才，你的脸准挂彩！你……”

“我知道！”

樱木一阵错愕，本想继续的骂语哽在喉头……没想到狐狸这一次那么坦率。

突见巴士上的乘客纷纷站起来，然后鱼贯下车，觉得应该是发生事情了，刚才司机不是叽哩咕噜地说了一些话吗？听不懂……想来是向乘客解说巴士突然停下来的原因吧！

动作随念头而动，拉起流川，从行李架拿下行李袋，丢了一个给他后，就拖着他下车。

下了巴士后，才知道，巴士的轮胎坏了。还好当时行驶不快，不然就出意外，酿出人命了。听其他乘客七嘴八舌地，四肢并用地说着“劫后余生”的话，樱木与流川面面相觑～有那么严重吗？

流川打了一个哈欠，四处张望可休息睡觉的地方。而樱木则跑去帮忙换轮胎。

才一会儿，就听到樱木的声音在耳边响起：“狐狸～别睡了！巴士连引擎也坏了，巴士公司又没多余的巴士提供，司机说，要我们自己想办法。我看到其他乘客都在路边打手势搭顺风车，我们也去搭顺风车吧！”

双眼惺忪的流川，还没完全清醒，耳中就被樱木灌进一连串话，皱了皱眉，不耐烦地挥了挥手，又再睡去了。

过了一会，只觉身体被人拎起，然后就塞进一个空间。眼睛挣扎地张开一条缝，见身处一辆车的后座，心里不禁想：这白痴还是有办法地！

随即，便感到樱木坐在身旁，身体便不由自主地靠向他。

感觉他的手一下一下地抚弄着自己的头发，很舒服，睡得更安心了。

樱木见流川睡得沉，便与好心让他搭顺风车的司机攀谈起来。说来也真幸运，远在美国，竟还能在求助的情况下遇上同乡人。听他说着一口虽不正统的日语，但仍感觉倍感亲切。谈呀谈的，不知不觉就将自己与流川大大小小的事情都说个没完没了。

“对了，大叔，还不知道你叫什么名字呢！”

“哈里路亚！”司机边微笑边答到。

“哈里路亚？这么奇怪的名字～英文名吗？什么意思！”

突然，哈里路亚把车子停在路旁，然后转过头对樱木露出亲切的笑容：“赞美主的意思，感谢祂送我两头肥羊。哈哈！”说着，亮出一把手枪……

哈～里路亚，哈里路亚，哈里路亚……哎呀，我的妈呀！

  
本贴由十甫于2003年12月1日14:51:14在“花流至上”发表


End file.
